The 500 year old sleep
by Zee390
Summary: A young half-demon awakens a little too early from a supossed to be 500 year sleep. Only to find out his "murderer" has come back to kill him. So the YYH gang has to help this half-demon kill this new and old threat.
1. It begins

1

Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic so be kind and I do accept flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

This story is reposted it's the same it's just that my com wasn't helping me out and it deleted my chapts so enjoy!!

"You, you BASTARD!!!" I shouted out filled with rage.

I pulled out my sword and using my speed I rushed toward that sunavabitch ready to slice his head clean off his shoulders.....but he moved faster then I did.

In his hidden right hand he had a small energy ball, he threw it right at me and it exploded right in my face. The force of the blast sent me flying through the trees, I broke at least five until I stopped at the base of a blooming cherry blossom tree. The blast of energy stunned me for a few seconds, that's all he needed to finally finish his evil bidding.

Right at that moment he caught up to me, he was holding my precious sword....he pointed it to my neck. "Young half-breed, you come to slay me with the sword of the legendary swordsman astral, and have failed to destroy me. Now what are your last words before your blood stains this beautiful sword of yours?"

"You know very damn well why I'm here......YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!!!" I shouted at him angrily, all the hatred and anger that I was hiding inside started to emerge I could feel myself starting to transform.

He just laughed to himself. "How pathetic, letting your emotions takeover like that, well I can tell that you nothing else to say so....," He slowly licked the hilt of my sword. "Die!!!!!"

He sliced the sword across my neck cutting my throat open like a fish. Blood gushed staining the grass next to me. I could feel my life draining from my body. Then suddenly out of nowhere an arrow came piercing my heart forcing the life back into my body and healing my wound. The man who tried to kill fled in fear. Shouting "this isn't the end!!".

I looked ahead and saw a lovely woman with long sliver hair and soft pale skin with rosy cheeks. She was riding a magnificent white stallion, she was holding a bow in her hand and had a large sword buckled to her hip. I tried to shout something to her, but I was voiceless and I couldn't move.

Then I started to feel sleepy and I soon fell asleep. Though I didn't hear what she said, she spoke to deaf ears. "Young half-demon you can't die just yet, you still have a lot ahead of you. You will awaken 500yrs from now. You won't ever now who I am, but if the stars speak the truth we will again in the very distant future. I pierced your heart with a scared arrow, so enjoy your temporary death....Nak son of Astral.

372 yrs later

Tokyo, Japan

"Yusuke, quit dawdling! Hurry up!" Keiko shouted grabbing his hand and making him walk faster.

"Oh come on Keiko, I hate this festival," Yusuke complained.

"All we do is reminisce on some punk kid who killed a powerful demon...big whoop!"

"Killed?" asked Kurama confused. "If I remember correctly he was just scared off, wasn't he?"

Nobody even heard him sigh

"Come on Urameshi, these kind of festivals are awesome," said Kuwabara happily eating a carmel apple. "Like all the free food ,drinks, and free concerts. How can you not like this carnival?!"

"I could name a few good reasons." said Hiei sulking behind the. He had no desire to go, but they forced them too.

Kuwabara just ignored him. "Hey what's up with that big tree over there?" he asked looking at the big tree that was in the small cabin.

There was a little cabin made of a strange wood tree. Inside was a huge old cherry blossom tree in bloom. On the front door was a bunch of sacred sheets stuck to it.

"Ah, the legendary tree of Nak the warrior," said Kurama stopping admiring the little house. "They say that nak is pinned to this very tree with a sacred arrow piercing his heart."

"Wow, that's pretty neat," said keiko also stopping with the others.

"Yes, I also heard of this,"said Botan. "They say that his body still sits there at the base of the tree."

"What?! His body id still intact?" asked Kuwabara shocked.

"Well were not sure," said kurama. "It could be just bones. That's probably why they built this small cabin around it."

"Who built it?" asked Yusuke surprisingly interested.

"Well they say that the natives built it about 300 years ago and they kept it shut with a powerful spell so noone can go in. They said that in five hundred years he would awaken."

"That's just creepy," said Yusuke losing interest. "Why would somebody want to awaken a bag of bones? It's just stupid."

"Well believe it you dimwit." said a familiar voice from behind them.

"Genkai?" whispered Yusuke silently turning around seeing her walking to them.

"Hi" said Genkai smiling.

"Uh, Master Genkai, welcome. So you believe in the story?" asked Kurama.

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

"Well Yusuke here doesn't believe it." said Botan.

"Look it's just a story...who cares if I believe it or not." said Yusuke angrily getting annoyed with everybody on his case.

"I do!" said Genkai. "Because this story is ver real Yusuke."

"Yeah, well prove it grandma."

"Okay fine. I want all of you to meet me here after midnight tonight, okay?" said Genkai. "When you come I will show you this young man."

"Man I had to ask." said Yusuke feeling like he should kick himself.

"Finally I get to see what's inside it." said Hiei.

"Yes, I will." said Hiei looked away. But he was thinking about something else.

"I finally get to see what you look like after all these years." he thought sadly.

Thanx for reading...now on to the next chapt


	2. The awaking

1

Hey people I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter, oh and I forgot to put please review so if you don't mind....review! Oh and flames welcome.

12:15 am

"Ah, good to see that all of you came." said Genki looking at all of them.

"Heck, why would we miss something as important as this." said Yusuke sarcastily yawning a bit.

It was a creepy night there was a strange wind floating though the air. It felt like as if something was about to happen. Although noone else felt it.

"Good now that were all ready lets go in." Genki told them all, turning and facing the little cabin.

She closed her eyes focusing her spritaul power into her two fingers on her left hand, muttered a few words and then stabbed every single scared sheet on the door with her fingers making the little sheets burn up.

"Ok let's see what this punk looks like," said Yusuke pushing the door open walking in first.

What he saw shocked him. "What the hell!" he shouted. "That's just weird." muttered Kuwabara. "So it is true." Kurama told himself looking at the lifeless body pinned to the tree with an arrow.

Nak "the warrior" sat there at the base of the tree. He had black and white hair that reached to his shoulders . He was also wearing and black kimono that was stained with dried blood. The grass around him was a dark brown color probley cause it was poisoned from his blood. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully...in a very deep sleep. His sword laid next to his body with a sklelton arm holding the handle of the sword. The sword was also rusted with blood. There were also candles lit all over the place.

"Wow so he's actually real, well I'm convinced." said Yusuke walking over to him. "Hey he has little dog ears," he said pulling at the white ears ontop of Naks head. When he did Keiko smacked his hands away. "Hey!"

"Respect Yusuke, respect," scolded Keiko. She turned to look at Nak's face. "Hey he's quite handsome." she said placing a hand on the side of his face. Yusuke then hit **her** hand away.

"Respect, Keiko, respect." he said with a stupid grin on his face. Keiko just scolded him again.

"Master Genki," said Kurama looking at all the candles lit. "why are there a bunch of candles lit up here, and how can they stay lit up this long?" he asked.

"These aren't ordinary candles Kurama, these are Life Long Candles."

"Ah yes now I remember. It is said that these candles stay lit until the person who has "died" awakens." said Kurama explaining everything like as if he was a school teacher.

"So when the candles go out that means that the dead person will wake up...creepy." said Yusuke looking at one the candles. "Hmmmm....so they never go out." he thought.

"So they won't go out even when you try to blow them out?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke smacked himself in the forhead. Kurama answered him.

"Of course not these are sprital candles."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." said Kuwabara as he started blowing on one of the candles.

"Stop wasting your breath you idiot," Hiei told annoyed by what he was doing. "Before you pass out."

Kuwabara just ignored him and kept blowing air at the candle just curious still. Then the candle just went out.

"Hey I did it!" he said kinda excited, but shocked at the same time.

"What! How?!" Kurama said out loud shocked and confused. After that candle went out all the other candles went out one by one.

"This isn't right, he's not supposed to awaken for another 200yrs." said Genki watching the candles go out.

After all the candles went out, the arrow that was piecreing Nak's chest started to glow a light pink color then it exploded into hundreds of little lights.

(Naks p.o.v.)

"Ah, my head. It hurts," I thought. I tried to move but I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "Man...my chest hurts, why?" My eyes were all blurry and heavy and I saw six really different blurry figures. I thought thats what they really looked like. So they scared me.

I screamed."Who are you people?!" I think I scared them because they also screamed.

"Whoa take it easy "great warrior" said this strange boy with greasy hair who was trying to calm me down.

"Well answer me! Who are you!?" I shouted out loud as I grabbed my sword from off the ground. When I gripped the handle I felt something smooth, but gritty. I looked down at the handle and saw a skelenton arm with the hand attached to it holding it.

I screamed when I saw it, I stepped back tripping over a root that was sticking out of the ground. As I fell I bumped into one of the stands that held some candles. I also let go of my sword it flew through the air. I landed on the ground with a loud thud.

I felt a bit dazed. When I got my vision back I saw the sword coming straight down right next to my head. I closed my eyes ready to feel it, but it missed me and went through the ground next to my head. I breathed a sigh of relif, and when I looked back up I saw the stand that I hit coming down straight down to my head. It hit me right in the forehead knocking me out.

Everyone else just stood there dumdfounded.

Thanks for reading please, please, please, please review......please.


	3. The prepast

1  
Hey this is the third chapt and still no reviews.....sniffle

anyways. Disclaimer: I don't own yuyu hakusho.

"So what do we do with him?" Yusuke asked as he laid Nak down on his couch. After the little "incident" they quickly took him back to Yusuke's apartment, wondering what they're going to do with him now.

"I have no idea," said Kurama sitting down in a separate chair. "I mean he wasn't even suppose to wake up until another 200yrs, I wonder what it means."

"It means that we are in big trouble." Genki told him as she finished wrapping a bandage around Nak's head.

"What do you mean big trouble?" Kuwabara asked slightly puzzled.

"Well let me explain, this might take a while." she told him sitting on the floor. Everyone else took a seat except Hiei who just leaned against the wall, pretending that he didn't care.

"As you all know this all started at least 380 years ago, it happened after a young woman who was a half-breed had a child with a mysterious demon by the name of Astral," when the name was said Hiei's eyes suddenly grew a little bit bigger. He turned his head watching Genki with interest wondering what else she was going to say about this demon.

"After this child was born, no more then a week later, Astral disappeared. Noone knew why, people thought he died in the midst of battle, for he protected the villages around him, wherever he was he was there to protect them. Especially the village where his soon-to-be-wife, and his newborn son lived. The day he disappeared a powerful demon by the name of Gara took his chance and attacked any village that was in his sight. Nak's mother fled the village she is was living in and hid

for 10 yrs in another village that was hidden from all of society. The villagers happily accepted her and her son. So for those 10yrs she raised Nak and taught him to fight just like his father, and also taught him to live with the hero's code which was her own..... always help those in need no matter who they are, if they are in trouble help them to the very end. Those were her words and he followed them with out complaint. Then on one dark day Gara found the village and destroyed it. Even though the villagers were very powerful only a few were able to escape. Those who died were left behind and where left to burn with there homes, including Nak's mother. She tried to help them fight but she was easily over powered and was destroyed in the process. Nak, who saw the death of his mother was forced to leave with those who survived and was later raised by the new village chief. Six years later after turning sixteen he left the newly rebuilt village and set on a journey, to find the demon who murdered his mother, and well we all know what happens next." Genki finally finished as she took a breath. Everyone sat there taking the story in.

"Wait, wait, how the hell do you know all this?" asked Yusuke standing up from his seat. "Well I could understand that you were probley there at the time, but still!" Kieko just smacked him upside the head.

"So you read my scroll?"

They all turned and saw Nak sitting up on the couch holding his head.

"Yes it is quite famous back in the demon world," Genki said smileing slightly. "Your life's journal till you were put to sleep."

"Well if you wanna put it that way," he chuckeled a bit. "I tried to fill it out as often as I could.

"So are you okay? I mean you did get hit in the head with a candlestand." Kieko asked him walking up to him.

"Yea, don't worry I'm fine.....so who's gonna tell me where I am and why?" he asked looking around the room wondering what things like the t.v. and the radio were.

Genki and Kurama explained everything to him.

"and the reason why you probley woke up 200 yrs early is because.....he's back." Genki told him.

"What! He's back!?" Yusuke shouted. "You mean a powerful demon is back to kill us all!?" they all started talking at once. Kieko trying to stop Yusuke from shouting and blameing Kuwabara for blowing on the stupid candle. Kuwabara shouted in protest. Kurama tried to calm him down, but to no prevail. Genki just sat there getting more and more irritated. Hiei just stood there, leaning on the wall looking at Nak who's ears had twitched slightly. Nak was starting to remember that day.....the day his mother was killed.

Hey! Thanks for reading..if there are any readers j/k anyways please reveiw. Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapt 2 so I don't own it k. please review!


	4. The past

1 Hi people thanx for reading and I finally got a review yes!!!

Oh and sorry for the very short third chapt I tried to change it but the sucky com wouldn't let me.

Well enjoy....Disclaimer: I don't own yuyu hakusho

"Wait, wait, how the hell do you know all this?" asked Yusuke standing up from his seat. "Well I could understand that you were probley there at the time, but still!" Kieko just smacked him upside the head.

"So you read my scroll?"

They all turned and saw Nak sitting up on the couch holding his head.

"Yes it is quite famous back in the demon world," Genki said smiling slightly. "Your life's journal till you were put to sleep."

"Well if you wanna put it that way," he chuckled a bit. "I tried to fill it out as often as I could.

"So are you okay? I mean you did get hit in the head with a candlestand." Kieko asked him walking up to him.

"Yea, don't worry I'm fine.....so who's gonna tell me where I am and why?" he asked looking around the room wondering what things like the t.v. and the radio were.

Genki and Kurama explained everything to him.

"and the reason why you probley woke up 200 yrs early is because.....he's back." Genki told him.

"What! He's back!?" Yusuke shouted. "You mean a powerful demon is back to kill us all!?" they all started talking at once. Kieko trying to stop Yusuke from shouting and blaming Kuwabara for blowing on the stupid candle. Kuwabara shouted back in protest. Kurama tried to calm him down, but to no prevail. Genki just sat there getting more and more irritated. Hiei just stood there, leaning on the wall looking at Nak who's ears had twitched slightly. Nak was starting to remember that day.....the day his mother was killed......

flashback

"Reese come back here!" Nak shouted out to his friend who had just run off with his sword.

"Ha! Just try to catch me!!" he shouted back to him running even faster. Nak knew that he could catch him like nothing, but he just let him run for the heck of it. As they kept running Miko the priestess of the village stepped in front of Reese. He just stopped in his tracks, but Nak did not react as quickly and slammed right into him. Miko quickly jumped to the side as the two boys fell flat on their faces. The girls standing on the side started laughing as the two boys tried to pick themselves up. "Ahem..well anyways," stated Resse acting like a thirteen year old. The loser.

"Oh please," Nak told himself rolling his eyes. He just picked up his sword that Reese had dropped on the ground. He then quickly kicked Reese behind the knee and ran off as fast as he could. This made the girls laugh a little bit harder, and made Reese turn redder then he already was. Nak just laughed.

After he stopped running he just walked around the village for a while before he went back to his home. He saw little kids younger then he was and kids who were also the same age as him running around playing. He waved to a few elder people who were just sitting outside enjoying the breeze. They weren't a rich village, but they weren't poor either. They helped each other out and took care of everyone around them. The reason they were so hidden is because they were a special village that took in survivors who had there homes destroyed who would've known that they would soon need one of these special villages.

"Mom! I'm back!" he shouted as he pushed the drape to the side and walked in. He just laid his sword to the side.

"Its about time, did you find your sword?" she answered him as she walked up to him. She was tall, not that tall, but tall enough. She had long flowing white hair with dog ears just like his. Her eyes were a deep blue color. She was kind and caring, but could be sarcastic and cruel if she needed to be, but she was an easily loved person.

"Yea I found my sword, Reese had taken it, but it's ok I got it back."

"Good, I swear that boy is mean...oh well." she said as she hugged him tightly. Oh her name is Zee.

For the rest of the day Nak and his mother just trained the whole day. Afterwards she sent him to bed.

He quickly fell asleep, but was soon awaken by the sound of screams. He jumped out of bed as fast as he could and ran outside.

The houses were on fire and there were bodies everywhere. Everywhere he looked all he saw was chaos....pain....death. "Who did this?" he asked himself cluthing his sword tightly. At that moment a bright light shined above him, he looked up and saw that the light was really a ball of dark magic coming right for him. He put his arms over his head ready for the impact, but he was suddenly lifted into the air by a pair of arms. He looked up at his mothers face, she had a angry look an irritated look. The blast hit the ground where he was standing just moments before and exploded leaving a crater in the ground.

"Mom what's happening?!" he was finally able to ask. His stomach was all twisted up into a tight knot which was cutting off his freedom to speak.

"Nak I want you to run," Zee told her son holding on to his shoulders tightly. "Run into the forest, behind the waterfall there is a secret passageway that leads to the entrance of the cave in which this village is hidden in, ok?"

Nak's p.o.v.

"No mom! No, I can fight...please I can fight!" I pleaded with her, but she wouldn't allow it. She just hugged me as tightly as she could and kissed me on top of my head, then took off to finish fighting the monster that was destroying our village. I knew that I shouldn't have followed, but I did.

I followed my mother into the middle of the village and saw a tall man wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head. I couldn't see his whole face only his mouth, he was smiling evily.

"How did you find the village!?" Miko shouted to the hooded stranger with her bow and arrow aiming right at his head. He just chuckled a bit then said "Let's just say that a little bird tipped me off." he turned and looked at Louse.

Louse was the outsider of the village, he just moved around neverosly.

Everyone just ignored what had happened. "Leave now, or suffer consequenes!" Miko shouted at him. He didn't move. "Fine!" she let the arrow go and it flew straight at him. The arrow stopped short just before it hit his face. It then caught into a black flame, he shot the arrow back at Miko without even touching it. It went right through Miko and she burst into flames. Her bloodcurding scream could be heard from far away. She slowly fell into ash.

I just stared in horror. "Miko....no."

"How dare you. I'll kill you!" my mother shouted along with the other villagers. She then charged for him, she raised her blade ready to strike him, but he just easily grabbed her head with one hand and stole the blade from her grasp with the other. "So, your that bastard's bitch right?" he asked her crushing her head in his grip.

"Go...to...hell!" she choked out. He just laughed.

"So your going to be that way? Fine....after I'm through with you I'll go after your little boy." his eyes glanced over to me. I gulped deeply.

"No...Na..ugh!!!" she choked again as he stabbed her in the stomach with her own blade. "y-you...b-bastard." she said softly before she went limp in his grasp, he just threw her aside like she was nothing. He then turned his glance towards me. I got scared and ran off.

I quickly ran into the forest with tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't belive what I saw, my mom is dead. I watched her die. I soon found the waterfall that she was talking about, and I jumped into it. There was a tunnel there and some of the elders were there including the cheif's wife Crstayal who was crying into her hands. She was a good friend to my mom, when she saw me she quickly hugged me, she figured out what had happened when she saw the my tears. I hugged her back crying into her shoulder......(six-years-later)..... "Nak are you sure you want to go?" Shigure asked me the new village chief who raised me after the incident, he also was a good friend of my late mother.

"Yes...I have to find that man who killed my mom. Besides I'm now sixteen I can leave if I want to."

"Fine...go and do be careful." he told me sighing.........the rest is history.

"Hey! Nak you there? Nak!!!!!"

I quickly came out of my flashback and snapped back into realitly. The boy with the greasy hair was shouting in my face. He had a hand print on the side of his face.

"Man I thought you went brain dead or something." he said taking his seat again.

"Um...right...so what are your names?" I asked.

"Well I'm Yusuke, that's Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Genki, that's Kuwabara, and that quiet guy over there is Hiei." he told me pointing at everyone in the room.

"Well hi everyone....um I have one more question"

"What is it?" Kurama asked me.

"Where am I, and what's all this strange stuff?" I asked looking around the weird looking room.

"This is going to be a long night." Yusuke groaned.

Thanx for reading..please review.


	5. What the hell is this?

1 Hey thanx for the reviews....2 down who knows how many more to go.

Oh and there are no pairings yet....but soon. And on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

"This is called a "t.v"....ok?" Yusuke said pointing at his televison set. Nak just stared at the glassy screen in confusion. " and what does it do?" he asked. "Well it shows pictures...what else do you think it does?" Nak just ignored him. He picked up the remote and sniffed it slightly, "and what is this?"

"Are you kidding....that turns on the t.v." Yusuke told him getting frustrated. "Man your like a child!"

"Well sorry! I was "dead for almost 400 years!" Nak shouted at him also getting irritated.

"Oh yea I forgot about that" everyone just sighed around him. "What?"

"....anyways......so Nak let me show you around and explain everything." Kieko told him grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen. "That is called a refrigerator...it holds food and keeps it good for a long time." "How?"

"Oh..well the fridge keeps it cold."

"How?"

"I don't really know." she said kinda downhearted.

"Man, and I thought you knew everything." Yusuke laughed at her from the living room. She threw a frying pan from on top the stove at him. You can here a loud whack and an even louder "ouch!!!" and Kuwabara laughing at him, calling him an idiot.

"Damn....," Nak said to himself with a sweatdrop running down the side of his head. "Now I know not to get this girl mad."

"Now on with the tour..."she said as she pointed at the stove the microwave, and the coffemaker. She startled Nak when she turned on the stove and it made a loud hissing noise.

"Now on to the bathroom!"

"Bathroom?"

"Yea, that's were you go to take a shower and do your business."

"..and you also use it for three hours a day "trying" to make yourself look pretty....right Keiko?" Yusuke told her walking up to them and patting the side of his cheek like as if putting on makeup. You can tell he was trying to get on her bad side.

Kieko just slapped him.

"So here is the toilet, you use it for doing your "business" and that is the shower you use it to keep yourself clean.

"How do you use it?"

"Well you just walk in and turn the crank here and...." the water just turned on and landed on the shower floor. "So is like a little rain cloud trapped in there?"

"Gawd what an idiot." Yusuke thought to himself.

"What, no, no there are waterpipes in the walls and that's what brings the water through there." she said pointing at the shower nozzle.

"Oh....k" he said still confused, but wouldn't admit it.

"Now this is the living room....you know the room you were just in a while ago., and that is a radio."

"A what?" he asked picking it up and shaking it next to his head. Yusuke had the remote for the radio, laughing to himself he turned the knob to max and turned on the radio.

The radio went full blast in Nak's ear. He yelled out and threw the thing against the wall. It broke to pieces and left a dent in the wall. Everyone just watched in surprise.

"Dude....I just bought that." Yusuke said angrily to Nak.

"WHAT!!!???" he shouted.

"I said I just bought it!!!"

"WHAT!!!???"

"I SAID..."

"WHAT!?"

"OH FORGET IT!!"

"WHAT!?"

"It's probably just me, but I think he just lost his hearing." Kuwabara said holding on to his ears.

"Nnnaaaahhhhh....you think!?" Yusuke shouted at him.

"Yusuke how could you do this?" Keiko shouted at him. "That was too cruel."

"Whatever."

"Nak can you here me?" Kurama asked loudly.

"WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" he shouted very loudly....(well that's a definite no)

"Oh well to bad....I guess we wait until tomorrow." Yusuke said giving a large yawn.

"It is tomorrow," Kurama said also yawning. "Man that's contagious."

"Oh...then I guess later on this afternoon, good thing it's the weekend." he said looking up at the clock as It chimed 3:00 a.m.

Hey thanx for reading ppls I hope u enjoyed it.Sorry it took so long I just didn't feel like typing, but don't worry I might have one up by Saturday.....hopefully. And sorry that this chapter ain't much I couldn't really think of anything....but there will be a lot of sweet things later alot.....byez!!!!!!!


	6. The Dream and First sight

1 This is the sixth chapt...thanx for reading, I'll continue as long as I can.....well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh.

It was a strange night, kinda quiet really, and calm. But it also had a dangerous wind blowing, I wasn't expecting it come like this....but it did. I was wondering the ally ways in back of some old abandoned building that has been rotting for the past five years, but noone bothered breaking it down or anything. They were too scared to.

I'm not sure why, but the humans in this city just didn't want to, just because there were rumors of demons wondering around here. Which is a load of crap to most of them......but to me they were very real. I rounded the corner of the building walking into another rotting ally way that smelled of human waste and trash.

I myself am a demon....not full.... just half, my other half is human. So I am part of both worlds, more like in between them.....I wish I wasn't.

Because of this I have been shunned from the world, people look at me and start whispering amongst themselves...insulting and fearing me under their breath. As I walked it started to rain soaking me from head to toe....but I didn't care.....I had something else in mind.

As I kept on walking I herd movement behind me. I quickly turned around about to un-sheath my sword, but was quickly thrown down to the ground. The figure was extremely strong cause I couldn't even move. He was sitting over me pining me to the ground, he was hooded so I couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" I growled. He just laughed.

"There is no need for you to know that now...but soon," he slowly stated. He then lifted one of his hands freeing my arm, but I dared not move. He slowly moved some hair away from my face and whispered.... "you look just like your parents."

I quickly took my chance and was able to kick him off. He just laughed and jumped to the side. "What do you know about them?!" I shouted angrily as I picked up my sword and charged at him ready to strike. He just laughed again, and also charged toward me, but with greater speed.

He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me to the wall. Then came closer and whispered in my ear.. "cause I'm the one who killed your mother." I looked into his invisible eyes, with my own wide eyes. "It was you...I'll kill you!!!!!" I screamed in his face raising my sword about to slice his disgusting head off his shoulders. But he grabbed my hand and put it above my head.

"You want to kill me? Well your just gonna have to wait until I come back to kill you." he said evilly. "And to make sure that you get your chance, I'll give you my word." he said softly as he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to struggle against him but he was to strong. It was disgusting, his kiss was like poison....the inside of my mouth started to burn like fire. "It is poison!!" I screamed in my mind. I struggled even harder and was able to shove him away. He laughed once again as I fell to ground coughing and gagging. "Hoped you enjoyed that, cause that burn is gonna be with you till you die, or till you find some way to kill me."

"You son of bitch." I choked still gagging. I could feel a sore inside my mouth, it still stung.

"You sick bastard." I looked up to curse him some more, but he was gone. He left me to kneel here with a disgusting taste in my mouth, and a hurt pride. "You just wait you damn murderer, I'll kill you." I said picking myself up and walking off. It was still raining, so I looked up at the rain and opened my mouth to soothe my pain. I secretly hoped that I could drown in this rain, but changed my mind. I had a mission to do and wasn't ready to die just yet.

I woke up with a gasp, "huh...wha...what happened?" I asked myself as I sat up. I looked around and saw that I had fallen asleep in Yusuke's living room on his couch. "Man, what a strange dream...I wonder what it means." I then remembered about that kiss. I put my finger in my mouth and felt around. When I didn't feel anything I breathed a sigh of relief. I picked myself up out of bed, tripping over the blanket. I wondered into the kitchen, and saw Keiko cooking over the "stove" It looked like she was making eggs or something.

"I didn't know that you also lived here to Keiko." I said as I leaned against the opening of the doorway. I think I scared her because she jumped a little.

"Oh Nak, your awake..." she paused for a minute. "....did you get your hearing back?"

"Oh yea I did, don't worry." I said putting my finger in my ear, remembering what Yusuke had done.

"So do you live here or what?"

"No I don't... I know that it might look like it, but I really don't. I'm just here everyday."

"Why?"

"Well...I cook for Yusuke everyday or more like every weekend..since his mother is like almost never here.....you hungry?" she asked me as she laid some eggs on a plate and put it on the table.

"Um...sure, I am." I said taking a seat at the table. I looked at the food for a minute then started eating real fast, cause I was real hungry. I finished in like two minutes.

"Wow. You were hungry weren't you?" she asked pouring some orange liquid into a glass for herself. "You want some more?" I just nodded and she served me about four more plates till I was full. Yusuke woke up about that time.

"Hey Kieko what did you make for breakfast?" he asked her sitting down next to me. He still looked half asleep, and his hair was sticking everywhere. Not that I'm making fun or anything.

"Oh hey Nak. You sleep well?" he asked me as he started eating these strange flat looking breads in which were covered with a sticky gooey liquid that Kieko had given him.

"Fine I slept well."

"Good...cause were going to show you around town," he said happily finishing the last bite of his weird meal. "We'll show you everything...the different foods and such."

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Well..me, you, Kuwabara, Kurama, and maybe the girls if they wanna come." he said looking at Kieko waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Yusuke, I have piano practice today."

"All day?"

"Sorry."

"Oh well...looks like its just us guys." he said laughing walking back to his room.

"I don't like the sound of that laugh." I thought to myself.

"So Nak...what do you think?" Yusuke asked me as we walked down the sidewalk in the city. It's been a few hours since we went out in the city. I had to borrow clothes from Yusuke, well for a while till Kieko buys me some for myself. "It's ok....real noisy though."

"Well your gonna have to get use to it....HEY NAK WATCH IT!!!!"

"Wha...?" I turned and saw this big metal thing rushing right towards me at a high speed. It was making a loud honking noise. I thought it was a monster, and I took out my sword and sliced it right down the middle, before it could hit me. As the huge hunk of metal flew above me from the impact it had with my blade, I saw a human man sitting in a seat inside.... "uh-oh."

"Oh on Nak hurry!!" Yusuke shouted grabbing my arm and pulling me aside into a nearby ally with Kuwabara and Kurama right behind us. "Nak what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know what it was....what was it anyways?"

"It's called a car...you should know I thought I told you already." he shouted in my face.

"That is not a car...that thing was like two times bigger!" I shouted back.

"That is a truck...it's the same fricken thing!!" he then paused in frusteration. "What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road?"

"I don't know..I guess I wondered off....sorry."

"That's ok...just as long as you don't do it anymore." Kurama told me putting his hand on my

shoulder.

"That was kinda of scary." Kuwabara said shuddering. "That kinda reminded me of Hiei."

"Hey now that I think about it..." Yusuke said to himself. "....Nak, you kinda look like him."

"Who?"

"Hiei...the little short dude who wears black and leans against things."

"No idea."

"Well anyways..you guys share like the hair and the eyes and somewhat the attitude....well somewhat." Kuwabara thought. He then thought of something but changed his mind.

"Is there something on your mind?" Yusuke asked him as they walked down the sidewalk behind Nak and Kurama, and they tried to hide from the man that owned the truck. "Well....I think I might have a clue to something." he said as he whispered his thought into his ear.

"WHAT!!!!!" Yusuke shouted in a soft whisper. "What are you talking about Kuwabara?"

"I mean think about it Urameshi...it looks like it doesn't it?" he whispered back.

"Well yea, but how.....I mean c'mon."

"Look I don't know how, but it looks kinda obvious."

(Nak's p.o.v)

"What are they whispering about Kurama?" I asked him. I could of easily heard what they were saying, but I was wearing a cap so my ears wouldn't show. "Who knows....probley just nonsense." he answered. "Oh, whatever." I said. As I kept walking beside him I couldn't help but remember that awful dream. I felt like as if I could taste it....I just shuddered. After a short while it started to rain, just a small shower but then it got heavier. So we went into a nearby "restaurant" as the guys called it, to wait it out.

Kurama was kind enough to buy us all drinks. I spent all my time watching the rain fall outside the window. I wanted to go out there and walk in it, but Kurama wouldn't let me.....as I was looking outside I saw a young woman walking by with her jacket buttoned up to her neck and her hat pulled down tight. I felt sorry for her, so I secretly took Kuwabara's umbrella while he was playing a game against Yusuke and went outside when they weren't looking. I caught up with the girl and strangely opened the thing with no probelm, and I put it over her head so the rain would stop touching her.

"Excuse me miss, if you stay out here too long you might get sick." I told her putting on the charm. She slowly looked up at me and thanked me quietly, then she quickly looked back down. I didn't even get to look at her face. "Ummm....ma'am are you ok?" I asked concerned. "Yes I am fine...it's just that noone has ever been kind like this to me before." she said softly as she took off her hat. Her beautiful light purple hair fell from her hat and went down her back. She had chocolate brown eyes and a soft innocent looking face....she was someone who you could fall in love with like that.....and I think I just did.

"Well I guess there aren't that many people like me anymore...huh?"

"No there aren't."

"Well do you need help in anyway?" I asked hoping that I knew what she might want.

"Well would you tell me your name?" she asked me looking up at me smiling.

"Nak....my name is Nak." I said softly. "And yours?"

"Kari, I am glad that I met you Nak...maybe we will meet again." she told me as she quickly grabbed my hand then let go just as fast. She then stuck out her hand and called for a cab. As a yellow car came she turned and smiled at me before she climbed in. As I watched her leave I could feel my heart racing. "Is this love at first sight?" I asked myself. I felt something in my hand and when I opened it I saw a crumpled piece of paper that had numbers written on it. "I wonder what this means I thought as I put it in my pocket, and ran back to the café where I got in trouble with the others for running off.

"So it looks like Nakkie got himself some digits." Yusuke teased pushing my nose up. I later found out that Kari had given me her phone number. Now I was sitting on Yusuke's couch being teased and made fun of.

"Hey leave him alone," Kieko told him getting after him. "It's not his fault that he fell in love...now come on Nak I bought you some new clothes."

She then grabbed my arm and pulled me into another room. "Hey Kieko!!!" Yusuke called out to her. "Give Nak a bath while your at it..he smells like a wet dog!" he laughed. Kuwabara also laughed and Kurama couldn't help but chuckle. I growled at Yusuke but he just ignored me.

"That's mean, but true." she said grabbing some of my hair sniffing it. "Nak go take a shower."

"K....I'll try." I said to myself kinda hoping that I won't make a fool of myself.

Thanx for reading my computer is acting like an asshole so i might keep on putting up the same chapt over and over cause it won't appear in the story so srrys....review!!!!


	7. Saddness

1 Hey you all...or those of you who have been reading I'm sorry for those of you who still have "The Reawakening" I changed the title of the story for certain reasons...which will remain confidential.

In other words...for the heck of it So sorry for the inconvience...n–ways...on with chapter 7!!!!

"I wonder who that boy was...he looks so familiar." I asked myself as I walked into my one room apartment. I lived on the bad side of town, disowned at twelve and caring for a six year old son was hard. Well he isn't my son...I just call him that cause he calls me mom, he's really my baby brother...but I can't tell him that. If he ever found out that his real mother abandoned him and me, his little heart won't be able to take it. As I walked in he came running to me out of nowhere as usual. "Mom!! How was work?" he asked me happily tightening his grip around my legs.

"What are you still doing awake?" I asked him sternly. "It's late."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to stay up for you." he told me sadly.

"Ah...it's alright," I told him patting his head. "Now go to bed." he just nodded and ran off to the room.

I sighed tiredly. I had a two-bit job that hardly gave me enough money to keep up the rent, let alone buy food. I knew it wouldn't be long before they threw us out. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. I saw mail sitting on the table, I reached out and grabbed them. As I was flipping through 'em I saw one that was a light brown color. I read the return address and it read.... "Child Protection Agency."

"Oh no...."

"Man, what a night." I thought to myself as I laid down on my bed. I was a rough day, nearly getting hit by a car, ate some bad rice balls, and almost got food poisoning. This time is so strange it's like as if everyone here lives by the clock, and they are always in a rush. 'Well at least I got my own room.' I thought looking around. It looked like Yusuke had a guest room that he didn't know about, so I'm living here now.

I then remembered that girl I saw....Kari. "I wonder how she's doing." I thought to myself as I turned over and fell asleep.

"Nonononononno, they can't...I won't let them." I screamed in my mind as I tore the letter into little pieces and threw them on the floor. "They can't take him away."

I ran to his room and saw him snuggled up in his sleep with his dog curled up around him. He found this dog not that long ago, and he felt sorry for him so I let him in. I walked to his bed and shook him gently. "Come on sweety...wake up."

"Mom? What is it?" he asked me sleepily waking up.

"Nothing dear...were just leaving again." I told him grabbing a bag and stuffing some clothes in it. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions...please." I asked him as I grabbed his little hand and was about to grab the doorknob when someone knocked on the door. "This is the police please open up!"

"No! Never! You can't take him from me!!" I screamed at the door. I threw the bag to the side and picked him up into my arms and ran into the bed room hugging him tightly. He knew what was gonna happen. It's not the first time, he knew they were here to take him away from me. He started crying softly, they were scared tears. I cradled him in my arms telling him it was going to be ok. I heard the door crash to floor. And I heard a lot of movement in my kitchen. "Miss we have to take the child! Your breaking the law! Your kidnaping him now!" the man shouted from the living room. 'How can I kidnap my own brother?' I asked myself.' I could feel him tightening his grip around me. The door to the bedroom fell to the ground and three men and a women came in with a few policemen. I tried to run but they grabbed me and pulled me back onto the ground.

"No! No! Let me go! Your not gonna take him!" I screamed as I tried to fight against them. I felt one of the men rip him from my arms. "Mama!!" I heard him cry out. I tried to see were they took him, but I was hit in the side of head...and I passed out.

"Oh gawd...what happed?" I asked myself as I picked myself up from the floor. I couldn't remember anything. "Where am I?" I walked into the living room and I saw the mess...then it hit me. I didn't shed one tear or anything, cause I knew that crying wouldn't bring him back. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall it said 11: 00 in the morning. I walked to the table and grabbed a marker, I then walked to a blank space on the and wrote:

THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LIFE IS SCREWED UP!!!

SO GOODBYE, AND GOOD RIDDANCE!!!!

I then wrote in small little letters......AND IF U EVER COME BACK TO THIS ROOM., I JUST WANT U 2 KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU....my baby brother.

I threw the marker to the side and I grabbed some change from the table and walked out the door to end it all

"Kurama....why are you making me follow you into town, I don't like being out here." Nak complained walking behind him sulking. "I already told you, we have to ask around and find out more about this villain."

"Who...you mean Gara?"

"How do you know his name?" Kurama asked him stunned. "Well DUH!! I did fight the son of bitch...why wouldn't I know his name?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would remember." he said softly.

"Ah it's alright....no worries." he laughed as he walked ahead of him happily.

"It's strange...this boy shows absolutly no sadness or emotion towards the subject at all. I guess he really is like you." Kurama thought to himself as he walked a bit faster to catch up with Nak.

"So were are we going again?"

"Ugh...were going into town, we are almost there we just have to cross that bridge." he explained again pointing to a huge bridge that crossed a river. I stood pretty tall just hovering over the river. "Why did they build it that high....why not just build it straight across?"

"I don't know...they just built it that way."

"Hah, humans are weird!"

"Shhhh...not so loudly Nak."

"Sorry..."

They walked a little while more till they actually caught up with the bridge. Kurama paid the toolbooth guy about fifty cents. They walked onto a walkway were other people were walking.

Next to the walkway were a bunch of cars and trucks stuck in traffic. "I now see why you didn't want to take a vehicle." Nak said watching the cars honk and everything, Kurama just chuckled.

Up ahead screams and shouts could be heard there was also pointing up ahead. "What the hell is going on?" Nak asked aloud. A random stranger told him that a girl had climbed to the top of the bridge and that she might jump. "Is this normal?"

"Yes Nak it is.." Kurama said sadly. "So are we going to do anything about it...?"

"What are you talking about......Nak?" Kurama looked around him and saw that Nak was gone. He then looked up to were the girl was standing and saw him climbing up one of the wires.

"Nak you idiot! What the heck are you doing?" he shouted at him through brainwave.

"I can't help it....I should at least try." he told him still climbing. Kurama said nothing.

(Nak's p.o.v)

"Excuse me miss....can we talk?" I asked her softly as I picked myself up onto the pillar. She was facing the river. She quickly turned around startled, when I saw her a shocked look came upon my face. "Kari...?"

"Oh hi Nak....how have you been?" she asked me simply smileing.

"Kari, what are you doing up here? Come down...."

"No Nak....my life is nothing but pain....there is no point in living anymore." she told me facing the river again, she put one foot out.

"No don't do it....I can help you.." I said as I took a step towards her.

"No you can't....what I want I can never have back, I am sorry." she said sadly. I could see a tear run down the corner of her face.

"Kari...."

"Goodbye...Nak.." she stated turning around facing me. She then let herself fall backwards into the air heading towards the water.

"KARI!!!" I shouted. I ran down the pillar and jumped off after her. I straightend my body so I could fall faster. When I caught up with her I wrapped my arms around her and turned over, with my back facing the water.

"Nak! What are you doing?!" Kari shouted through her tear streaked face.

"Shh...don't worry just trust me." I told her softly. I held on to body tightly, a bit frightened. After a minute which felt like forever I felt I icy cold impact hit my back. Pain shot through my entire body and I heard Kari scream before we hit.....I then passed out still holding on to her.

That's all folks....yeah whatever....anyways this is my longest chapt yet I know...so I hoped u enjoyed it...oh and sorry for the late update....I'm just lazy....anyways..laterz!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	8. Father

1 Hi people...it's kinda sad that I only got a few reviews...maybe it's because the first three chapters like sucked...anyways...to those who do read...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

"So when are you going to tell him?" said a shadow that was leaning against the wall. There was another shadow leaning a few feet away from him. They were outside in a empty alleyway, it was dark...you could hardly see any stars up in the sky cause it was cloudy. "I can't...I won't." the shadow responded weakly.

"Your going to have to."

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do...he has a right to know, he should at least know were he comes from."

"He already does."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do...but it's hard I mean I was never there...it would be to shameful."

"Oh come on Astral..."

"Don't call me that...I don't deserve it!"

"You know it wasn't your fault...you didn't know that it was your time."

"I know...but I left her and my baby...I left them to be killed." the first shadow could hear Astral gulp back a cry.

"It's okay Astral...like I said it's not your fault." the shadow said comforting.

"I said for you to stop calling me that!" Astral shouted.

"I'm sorry...so how did it happen again?"

"I already told,"

"Yes I know...but your story is complicated."

"I'll tell you again later...if I ever tell him."

The shadow just sighed. Astral still stayed in the shadows of the night hoping that he wouldn't be seen by the other shadow...cause tears were starting to come out his eyes. The shadow noticed without even looking at him.

"You really loved her that much?"

"Yes...more then anything, also my son was as much loved as her."

"Love at first sight?"

"Yes, it was a feeling I never felt before...I loved it."

"Glad to hear it...you know he's just like you."

"Really?"

"Yup...he's loyal, sweet, helpful, easily loved, strong, and just as hard-headed." he chuckled to himself.

"Ok, loyal, strong, and hard-headed...yes. Sweet, helpful, and easily loved...no. he gets that from his mom."

"Why did you love her...wasn't she a half-breed?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Nothing really, it's just that you don't seem the type."

"I know that's what I thought at first...but as time passed...my heart went soft."

"Why don't you describe her?"

"She had long beautiful white hair, with deep blue eyes...the perfect figure...her clam soft voice...and soft touch...she was perfect."

"Wow...your heart did go soft."

"I know and I'm glad It did."

"And what about Gara...how powerful was he?"

"How dare you bring him up...I'll kill that damn murderer."

"That's what your son was saying."

"Let's not talk about that damn bastard...that murderer."

"You know he almost killed himself today..."

"WHAT!"

"He saved a girl who was about to kill herself, she jumped off the bridge and he followed her. He used his body as a cushion for hers...then he hit the water."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he's alright."

"And the girl."

"Stunned...but alright."

"Good...that stupid idiot."

"Yes...reacted without thinking." Astral just laughed a small bit.

"So..."

"So what?"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Damn It...I thought I already told you...I'm not."

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this...or bring it up."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't tell him...I will."

"You wouldn't."

"I would,"

"Is that a threat?"

"If you think it is...then yes it is."

"Heh...so were playing that way...well I guess I'll have to tell him."

"I knew you wanted to all along...you just needed a little push...that or you didn't want to admit it."

"Do I have to tell him in front of all them?"

"You don't have to...but I recommend it."

"Fine...they all should know anyway."

"It's about time...Astral."

"Gawd dammit Kurama! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that."

"I'm sorry Hiei...but it is your name." he said as he walked out of the shadows reveling himself to the streetlight above them. Hiei did the same.

"That was my name back then...not now."

"Yea, yea...sure. So are you gonna tell Nak now?"

"No not know...but soon very soon."

"I guess that's better then nothing."

"Yea I guess...I'll see you tomorrow Kurama." Hiei told him walking away from him back into the darkness.

"Yea...goodbye...Hiei." Kurama said back as he looked down and saw black pearls lying on the ground.

"It's about time you showed your true emotions to us." he thought to himself as he picked them up and put them in his pocket so noone else would find them. He then turned and walked back onto the sidewalk heading towards Yusuke's house to see how Nak was doing.

Thanx you guy's for reading...bet you didn't see that coming...haha...it was probely obvious in the beginning...oh well...LATER'S...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	9. Dreams and the past

1 Well it's been a good nine chapped's...hopefully this won't be the last chapped. Since I'm not getting many reviews I might cancel this story and start off with something else...nah I'm joking I'd never do that...not as long as I got a few reader's all the way to the end. and if I cancelled it my friend might kill me...nways...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

(Just so you people know this is a chapter of dreams...mostly...well more like just three...whatever...in this chapped your gonna find out about Hiei's past and how it **all** happened)

(Nak's dream)

"_Who am I?"_

"_Where am I?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing but water surrounding my entire body. I just sighed and took a breathe, I wasn't surprised when I did that under water. I felt like as if this happened before. I looked up and saw the surface just a few yards away from me, but I made no attempt to go to it...I was waiting for someone. I just floated there closing my eyes again, waiting patiently for the mystery person who maybe was suppose to show up. A bright light started to show in the distance. I opened my eyes again and saw a long slivered hair women walking on the water above me. She looked down at me and smiled, she reached under water and grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled me up out of the blue liquid._

"_Thank you for saving my future...I have been repaid." she said softly. _

"_Your welcome...um...who are you?" I asked her. She reached for my face and caressed my cheek slowly. "I am the one who saved you all those years ago."_

"_Oh...then it's my turn to thank you. So who is your future?"I asked as I put my hand over hers. She giggled softly._

"_Why Nak it's me..." she then kissed me a soft as she could. I let her and I even kissed her back. Her kiss was amazingly sweet and tender. When she pulled away from me and walked off she answered.. "...Kari." _

_As I saw here walking away her hair turned a purple color and she disappeared into the bright light again. "Bye Kari." I whispered as I felt myself fall back into water._

Nak laid on the floor sleeping peacefully still.

(End of Nak's dream)

(Kari's dream)

"_Why did this happen...why!" I screamed in my mind as I saw a burning house in front of me. "How could those sunavabitch's betray me like this?" I fell to the floor crying. "I lost everything...everything...my son...my daughter...my husband...lost...all lost" I picked myself up sitting on my knees, I screamed in frustration_. _Then_ _I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder, I turn around startled...and I see him...them...I see them...my family._

"_Oh thank god!" I yell out as I reach out and grab my children and hug them tightly. I was crying._

"_Did you think I would really let them die?" I looked up smiling at my husband's also grinning face, but then that face turned to pain. I saw as his eye's widened greatly, and he made a low gurgling noise as blood fell out his mouth_. _I looked down in horror and saw a hand sticking out of his chest, drenched in his blood. The person then pulled his hand out of my husband's bleeding chest. He fell to the ground stiff as a board...he was dead. I look up at the hooded creature and shouted "YOU MURDERER HOW COULD YOU?" I then felt something empty...my children were gone._

"_DID YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU LIVE YOU BITCH!" he shouted angrily he then removed his hood that was covering his face...and what I saw shot fear through my entire body._

"_It's you...Miza..."_

I woke with a start. I quickly sat up drenched in my own sweat. "Oh god...what was that...what did that mean?" I asked myself hugging my knees. I was lying on a couch...I remembered that red headed boy named Kurama brought me here, to Yusuke's apartment. One of his friend's.

I looked around and saw Nak sleeping peacefully on the floor beside the couch I was lying on.

He was all bandaged around the chest and head. I saw cause he had moved the blanket away from himself. "Thank you Nak." I whispered as I laid back down on the couch. "I can't leave just yet...I have to thank him personally." I told myself as I slowly fell back to sleep...smiling.

(End of Kari's dream)

(Hiei's p.o.v)

"That stupid son of mine," I told myself as I lept from one tree to the other. "Just like his mother...she would always rush into things without thinking of her own safety. Always looking out for others...brave, strong, beautiful...god I loved her." I finally found a tree I liked and rested on a branch. It was a huge cherry blossom tree that wasn't ready to bloom yet...it still needed a little more time.

"I still remember like if it was just yesterday...

flashback

We had just finished robbing a clan of demons who carried very valuable artifacts of time, and by we I mean me and Kurama...this was two years ago. After we outran the clan and dodged a few traps...we stopped at a distant river to look over our loot.

"Yes! I can't believe we actually got away with that." Kurama said gratefully that we actually lived against them. The clan we went up against was a very powerful clan, they were all almost B-class demons. "I'm not surprised," I said cooly as I emptied the sack that carried the treasures. "I had no doubt." Kurama just rolled his eyes at me. I ignored his look and continued with what I was doing. I pulled out a small golden sphere that had a emerald on top. It shined like as if it was looking at me. "Hey Kurama, what the heck is this?" I asked him as I put it up in the air letting it glisten with the moonlight.

"I have no idea...I've never seen this kind of artifact." he said also watching it.

"Well if you've never seen it before, then it must be seriously valuable." I said as I ran my hand over the sphere. When I touched the jewel it shot out a huge green light that engulfed me. I was trapped within the light, I could hear Kurama shouting out to me, telling me to get out of it. I only got one last look of him before everything went black...

time passes

... I slowly opened my eyes my head was pounding. "what happened?" I asked myself as I picked myself up...I looked down and saw I was lying on some thin cushion. As I picked myself I felt a sharp pain in my side, which forced me to fall back onto the floor. I reached for my side and felt a bandage wrapped around my chest down to my stomach. I looked around and found out I was in a small house, it was made of wood. I looked around some more and I saw my clothes and my sword lying in a pile next to me. "Oh great...not only am I hurt, but I'm naked." I thought stupidly. "I wonder where I am."

Then suddenly a young women ran into the house holding a broken blade in her hands. She had long white hair, she was wearing a cloth around her chest that only covered her breasts, and she was wearing a kimono, but the top was open (that was how I saw the cloth) and flowing behind her, and she was wearing the pants bottom. She also had a white long tail and small white dog ears on top of her head. She was panting heavily. She quickly put her hand over the door of the house, muttered a few words and I felt an energy field cover the door. When she moved her hand something slammed against the door throwing her back into the wall. I heard a loud roar outside only once, then it was gone.

"Damn weak demons," she growled under her breath. She then turned to me. "Hey it's about time you woke up." she smiled. I looked at her strangely. "Who are you?" I asked as I tightened the blanket that was covering me around my waist. She just smiled at me and answered...

"I'm Zee...who are you?"

Well I'm gonna end it there...hope you guys don't mind that this chapt is a little eh...rushed.

I liked it though. So till the next chapter...laters! oh and sorry if there are a few misspelled words...I'm just to lazy to reread it. So please REVIEW!


	10. The past continued

Hey thanx's for reading and reviewing...and thank u Etrenal Musing for ur beautiful reviews.

sniff I think I might cry...nah I'm kidding..but thanks for the review...on with chapter...um...uh...oh yea...CHAPTER10! Oh, and just so u know this "" means flashback...and this "" means time has passed...alright...ENJOY!

The rest after that is history...I spent three years there in the past. The first year was the hardest, but after awhile I got used to it. If your still wondering why I'm called "Astral" it's because I used a fake name. I didn't want my real name to be known back then, it wasn't until the third year...I told her my real name.

(back to flashback)

"Zee..."

"Yes."

"I have something to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"Well..." I had no idea how I was going to tell her. We barely confessed our love to each other, and shared a passionate night together. If I told her now that I've been lying to her for almost three years, she'd never forgive me.

"Astral...what is it?"

We where sitting in the middle of an open meadow. The wind was blowing softly against us, I turned to look at her. She had been looking at me, but turned her head to look out over the grass when I turned my head. It's been two days since that night...tonight would be the third. It might have had happened two days ago, but I remember it like as if it had just been two hours since.

I had woken up a few hours later after we made love...when I turned to look at her sleeping form beside me...I couldn't help but feel guilt. To think I've been lying to her all this time and she acts like as if nothings wrong...it's been bothering me since.

When I turned to look at her the wind picked up speed and blew her hair all around her. The moonlight shined off her white hair, making it glitter. I wasn't sure if I could tell this beautiful women my dark secret.

"Oh it's nothing...forget it." I lied to her once again.

"Oh...alright then." she said as she moved closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I couldn't believe that someone with a stone cold heart like mine, could actually find true love. She melted my frozen self...and who would've known that nine months later...I would lose it all.

nine month's later

"_What's happening to me!" _I shouted in my head as a huge green light came out of nowhere engulfing my body. The light looked greatly familiar..._ "no...not yet...no!"_

The light soon turned to flames that scorched my entire body. I tried to find a way out, but I couldn't see the light had blinded me. I screamed in pain as the flames burned me. I then felt something stab me in the hand. I touched the 'wound' with my other hand and felt something rough and smooth at the same time. "I can't leave right now..I can't! I still have so much to do...so much to ask...so much to say...and so much to care about." I thought of her...of how I was going to abandon my love...and my child...the flames grew more powerful and fierce.

"No! Let me go I can't leave...I can't!" I kept repeating to noone but myself.

"RELEASE ME!" I yelled loudly, but to no prevail. The light sucked out my spirt energy and I fell to the floor exhausted. I laid their ready to admit defeat...when I heard a voice.

"Lord Astral! Lord Astral!" I recognized the voice.

"Mizumi..." I whispered. I could hear her try to touch the flames, but ending up yelling in pain as it burned her. "Mizumi don't touch me!" I shouted. I picked my head up and I was able to make out her face.

"Oh lord Astral..."

"Mizumi, do me a favor."

"Anything my lord..."

I unsheathed my sword from my hip and I stabbed it into the ground.

"When I disappear...please tell Zee...that I'm very sorry for leaving her and my child, but I must leave... My time has come.

"No lord...don't say that," she whispered. "Think of the good things, think of your new son...you know Miss Zee named him Nak and..."

"Quiet women!" I shouted at her. Honestly...this women never shuts up, to think she's the doctor of the village. "Tell her that I am sorry and give her my sword."

"Yes anything else?"

"Also...tell her that Astral is really named...Hiei." I whispered to her. The flames quickly overtook my body and disappeared with it.

(time passes)

"Hiei...Hiei!" I heard someone shout. I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of green eyes looking right at me.

"Kurama?"

"No don't move Hiei...your seriously burned." I heard him say.

I looked around and saw the river that we had stopped at when we stole the items.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea...the only thing I know is that you just disappeared. It took me all day to get you back."

"What...how long was I gone?"

"Just today...I'm glad I was able to get you back." he then started to get to work on my burns. I just lied there and let him.

"_So that's it...that's it...I lost them...forever." _I wanted to show my emotion, but I couldn't not with Kurama here.

I'll never get to show my newfound emotions again.

(end of flashback)

I just lied there in the late blossom sakura tree. Still remembering the past, I just couldn't let go. Due to the time artifact I was there for three and half years...but in real life I was gone for one day.

Before I would secretly blame Kurama for my ruined new future, but I knew it wasn't his fault. I was never meant to be in that time...never.

Sleep soon overtook me and I dreamed of the past that was never meant to be.

(End of Hiei's p.o.v)

"_Goodness, how long is he gonna be out?" _she asked herself as she climbed off the couch. Kari looked down and looked at the sleeping Nak.

"Hey...your Kari right?" someone asked her. She turned around and looked at Kurama.

"Yea...what is it?"

"It's just that...I wanted to tell you that we found a place for you to stay...since you know we have no idea where you actually leave. And it's kinda obvious that you might not want to go back to where you once lived." he said as he handed her a pair of apartment keys.

"Thank you...thank you so much." she said as she took the key from his hand.

"Well let me show you where it is...I hope you don't mind walking with a complete stranger.

"No I don't mind. You are a friend of Nak, so I trust you."

"Well follow me."

She followed him out the door, but turned once more to steal a look at Nak..

"Thank you Nak." she whispered as she walked out the door.

So thank you for reading my story...I think this is a very good chapter...I liked it.

So thanks...please READ AND REVIEW!...oh and later's!

oh and sorry for any mistakes...I don't feel like rereading it...so sorry...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	11. The villain

Hey people thanx for reading my story...sorry that I haven't updated in like forever...it was because I was like grounded for failing three classes...yea I'm that stupid...anyways...ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh.

(Three days later)

"Hey Nak...Nak...when the hell are you gonna wake up!?" Yusuke shouted at his face annoyed. "Yusuke calm down...he's going through a healing process right now." Kurama told him making him sit back down in his chair.

"What's he healing for? He's like half-demon, I'm sure that he could survive a fall like that."

"Well yea he can...but maybe theirs more to it then that."

"Whatever...you know what, something's been bothering me lately."

"What is it now Urameshi...did someone beat you in a street brawl?" Kuwabara asked imagining himself kicking Yusuke's ass.

"Yea you wish!" Yusuke shouted bursting Kuwabara's little thought bubble. "I'm talking about what you told me when we showed Nak around town...remember?"

"Oh yea...your still bothered by that? It was just a thought"

Kurama just sat there in his chair watching the two boys talk. He also remembered that day when Yusuke and Kuwabara were whispering amongst themselves. He was curious himself of what they were talking about that day.

"Well yea...I mean your not...if what you say is probably true, that Hiei is somehow Nak's father...then it's going to become a very disturbing subject." he said as he reached for the remote to turn on the tv. Kuwabara had also grabbed it at the same time wanting to turn on the tv also. Their eyes met lighting shooting between their glares.

"Fight you for it?"Yusuke suggested.

"Your on." Kuwabara responded. They quickly jumped at each other rolling on the ground in a fury of punches.

(Elsewhere in a very distant area)

"Sire...the young demon has awaken once again." a small minion whispered as it walked up to his master's chair. "Yes...I know." his master replied. He stood from his chair and walked over to a large mirror that hanged on the wall. His home was a giant castle that stood in the middle of the demon world. It stood tall and you could tell that it carried great evil inside.

He placed his hand over the mirror and an image of Nak appeared on it. He was sleeping soundly in a human home. "That bastard nearly had me killed...I swear I'll kill him." he said as he ran his ran over the mirror again and it went black. "Minion! When is the next full moon?"

"I believe tomorrow night master."

"Good... but not soon enough...the moon is it's cruelest when it shines beautifully." he said as he pulled out a small sphere from his pocket. He slowly moved it around in his hands and muttered a few words. The sphere began to shine intensely. The minion hissed as the light shined in his face.

"If the moon won't shine till tomorrow, then I shall make one and have it shine tonight." he squeezed his hands around the sphere and it disappeared into the sky. He looked out the window and watched it's beauty.

"Excuse me for asking master...but why a full moon...could you not kill him simply with a curse." the minion asked.

"Because the full moon is a half-demon's worse enemy." he laughed to himself. "You shall commit your worse crimes while under the full moons curse young one." he thought as he walked out the room.

(Back to Yusuke's apartment)

Kurama left the living room wanting to avoid their little battle. "This doesn't look good, Yusuke's already guessed on what's going on...somewhat. I wonder how Hiei will feel when he hears this." he thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard someone shout out "what the hell!!?"

He ran back to the room to find Nak pinning both Yusuke and Kuwabara to the floor, with their arms twisted behind their backs.

"Nak what are you doing?" Kurama asked as he pushed him off from them.

Nak just sat there on the floor with his head hanging down.

"Nak?"

"What's wrong with him? I mean me and Kuwabara were just fighting when he came out of nowhere and attacked us." Yusuke said rubbing his arm.

Kurama just stood there watching Nak carefully. As he watched him he saw a strange beam of light come in through the window. He saw the beam touch Nak's skin it looked like it was burning him, but Nak didn't move at all. Kurama looked out the window and saw a full moon shine it's evil light. "This isn't right...that moon's not real." he thought to himself.

"Uh...Kurama...something's not right." Yusuke said softly.

Kurama turned around and saw Nak's hair start growing...it grew long and black. He was panting heavily, when he picked up his head his eyes were glowing black, and his fangs had grown sticking out of his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with him Kurama?" Kuwabara asked backing off.

"It's the full moon...it's causing him to transform."

"Oh...shit, that's not good is it?"

"No..it's not."

Nak turned to look at them. He glared at them evilly, claws came out of his fingertips about 12 inches long. He jumped at them and slashed them with his claws, they quickly dodged him and his slash cut the couch to pieces.

"Crap!" Yusuke shouted as his finger started to glow a light blue. "Sorry Nak, but this is for your own good...SPIRT GUN!" he shouted as a large blue light shot from his finger. The light slammed into Nak's side as it sent him through the wall.

"That should've done it." Kuwabara said. He had taken out his sprit sword just in case.

"I don't think were done here just yet." said Kurama as he took out his rose whip.

From the rubble he could see Nak as he stood up from the ground. His body was covered in light soft black fur. His eyes turned from black to a deeper blood red with a black slit down the middle.

"Shit...he turned into some sort of monster!" Yusuke cried as he readied his sprit gun again.

"No not a monster." Kurama said cracked his whip ready to attack.

"Then what is he?"

"A demon...a full-fledged demon."

Alright...I'm gonna leave it there...like I said sorry for not typing in a while...I was grounded. Oh and to bad for the cliffy...I felt like leaving it there...I mean come on...I've been typing for like an hour and a half. Anyways...PLEASE REVEIW!


	12. Holy Dragon Flame

1 Hey guys we are up to 12 chapters I'm actually surprised that I've gotten this far...didn't expect it.

Anyways...ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

(Hiei's p.o.v.)

"That's odd," I said to myself as I woke up from my slumber cause something was shining brightly and it annoyed me greatly. I looked up and saw the moon glowing incredibly, it didn't look right. "The moon's not supposed to be full tonight." I jumped out of the tree onto the soft grass underneath. "Something's not right here, better check it out." I finished saying as I rushed quickly to Yusuke's apartment.

(End of p.o.v.)

"Shit!" Yusuke shouted as he barley dodged another of Nak's attacks's. By this time he had completely transformed into a powerful beast. "This isn't good," he muttered to himself as he picked himself up from the ground to dodge yet another attack. Kuwabara and Kurama were also having a hard time themselves. Kurama's whip was somehow ripped in half by Nak's claws, so like Yusuke he mostly dodged. Kuwabara was the only one who can fight head on, but was easily overpowered by a strong punch in the jaw. "Kuwabara! Get up now I have an idea!"

He slowly brought himself up from the ground holding his jaw. "What did you think of Urameshi?"

"Alright listen...Kurama you have to be the distraction since you have no weapon, you Kuwabara attack Nak again, and I'll..." he started but was interrupted by a loud crash from the window. He turned and saw that Hiei had broken through it and had started fighting with Nak.

(Hiei's POV)

"Dammit, I should of seen this coming." I told myself as I slashed my sword at him. He grabbed my sword with his hand and held me back. I tried to push myself forward hoping to cut him, but nothing... he was to powerful. He tightened his grip on the sword and broke it in half.

"Shit...Hiei!"

I turned to see who called my name...bad mistake. Nak slashed at me slicing my back. I fell to the ground and lied there bleeding. I then felt another intensely sharp pain in my back. He stabbed me with his claws. I held in the pain wanting to shout but couldn't. He dug his claws in deeper.

(End of pov)

"No, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke, quickly destroy the moon!" Kurama shouted as Kuwabara attacked Nak again making him let go of Hiei.

"What, how the hell do I shoot a moon?"

"Just do it!"

Yusuke who felt foolish, but trusted Kurama, aimed his finger at the moon in the sky. His finger glowed as he shot a ball of light at it. It struck it leaving a large crack down the middle of it. It shown less brightly. "Did it work?" he asked. He turned to see Kuwabara holding a limp Nak, he transformed back to normal.

His ears twitched softly as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Ah...what...happened?" he asked quietly.

"Well...let's see where do I start?" Yusuke said sarcastically placing his finger on his chin pretending to think hard.

"What? What did I do?"

"You transformed Nak...the full moon...caused...you to...transform." Hiei said weakly as he tried to pick himself up, but he fell back down on the floor from the pain. "Man...lost to much...blood." he thought to himself.

"Oh man...forgot all about you Hiei." Kuwabara said letting go of Nak.

Nak stood there confused. "What did I transform into?"

"A demon, a full-fledged one." Kurama answered as he and Kuwabara helped Hiei up.

"...who did I hurt?"

"Well the room got a beating...a hell of a beating as a matter of fact," Yusuke said as he walked over a few broken things. He wasn't sure what they were anymore. " man what did the room do to you?" he muttered to himself. "You hurt all of us Nak...accidently of course." he said seriously this time.

"But...but...I've always been able to control it...why did I...why?" Nak was confused. This had never happened before. "What have I done?" he asked himself quietly as he watched them prop Hiei up against the wall since there was nowhere to sit anymore. Kurama had removed his cloak and started to work on his wounds. While Yusuke and Kuwabara cleaned up the room.

(Scene change)...no comments please...

"Master...it didn't work...what now?" the minion asked as he backed away from him, scared that he might get mad and turn his anger on him. But all his master did was laugh in his thoart.

"Master?"

"Fools...they might have cracked it but the 'moon' still has one more trick with it." he said as he watched the fake moon glow a bright blue color. "Fools."

(End of scene change)

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked as he looked out the window. Nak turned to look at what Yusuke saw. He saw a bight blue light shoot out of the moon...it was heading straight for them.

"Ahhhhh shit!" Kuwabara shouted as he and everyone else ducked down...but nothing happened.

"What the...whoa." Yusuke said softly as he moved his hands away from the top of his head. A soft blue light shined in his face as he turned and saw Nak holding the light back with his bare hands.

"Please forgive me for what I've done, I never meant to hurt you all!" Nak said loudly as his left eye started to glow brightly. "Let me repay you all by saving your lives!"

His hands started to glow a bright white color...he muttered a few words.

"For everything holy in the world, for everyone holy in the world, for the white magic that surges through my body...let the heavens above lend me their power...DRAGON OF THE HOLY LIGHT FLAME!" he shouted loudly as a huge white light in the shape of a dragon shot from his hands and went right through the blue light. It roared mightily as it burned a hole through the fake moon. It broke like glass as the shattered pieces disappeared into little lights.

"How did you do that?"Yusuke asked slowly, the incantation sounded so familer.

Nak just turned to him and smiled.

Well that's it...took me long enough. Hoped you enjoyed it, oh and sorry for any mistakes I just typed this real quick...so sorry...anyways...and and sorry the chapters are so short I just can't type that much like some people can...so anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Father reveled

1 Hey guys I hope this story doesn't go off track, but it might so sorry if it does...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

"H-how did you do that?" Yusuke asked as he got up off the floor. The others watched Nak waiting for his answer...he just smiled.

"It's all in the wrist." he finally answered stupidly as he tried to walk away from all the damage that he had caused. Yusuke ran after him and threw him against the wall pinning him to it.

"Don't give me that crap! How the freak did you do that?" he shouted in his face obvlisly angry with the situation at hand. "No ordinary half-demon can do that...what the hell are you?"

"Your mother taught you it..huh? Hiei asked softly as he stood up off the ground with Kurama's help. "I never thought she would find a way to purify that move."

"What are you talking about Hiei...stop muttering nonsense." Kuwabara said as he flipped a chair over so he could sit on it.

"How do you know my mom?" Nak asked ignoring Hiei's question. He shoved Yusuke out of the way and made his way towards Hiei. "How do you know her?"

Kurama looked down at Hiei who sighed loudly. "How are you going to get yourself out of this one...Astral?" he whispered to him.

Nak's ears twitched at what Kurama had just said.

"Your...Astral?"

"Yes...I am...sorry you had to find out this way." he whispered knowing that Nak could hear him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with what looked like half of a heart attached to it. "Remember this?"

Nak watched the heart sway back and forth like as if he was hypnotized by it.

"Mother..."

"Yes your mom gave me this the day before you were born. I'm sure she had the other half." he said as he tossed the necklace to him. Nak caught it and kept staring at it. Memories of his mother rushed into his head. Memories of her laughing, training, smiling, and even crying, came in his head with such ease that it was like everything he remembered had just happened yesterday. He then gripped the heart tightly anger rising up in him. "That son of a bitch is Astral." he thought angrily. "He can't be...my father died many a year ago." he started to shake a bit the anger inside him building up.

"You can't be my father!" he shouted suddenly startling everyone. "My father died honorably fighting evil...don't you dare take his name in vain."

(Flashback...Nak's p.o.v)

"Hey mom what ever happened to daddy?" I asked as we sat besides each other after a long day of sparring. "Why isn't he here?"

I looked up at my mom who was just smiling ago now had a look of pain on her face.

"He died sweetie...he passed away right after you were born." she said as she looked at her necklace that had half a heart on it.

"How?"

"He was fighting an evil demon who harassed a nearby village. The demon was to powerful for him, so he took the demon down with a fatal attack that also took the demons life along with your fathers." she said sadly as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry mama...I didn't mean to bring up something so painful." I said softly as I leaned against her. She wrapped her arm around me and kissed me on my head.

"It's alright...your dad was a great man Nak...sadly must good people are taken that way. Oh that reminds me here."

She handed me a sword a real one. Not like the cheap wooden ones I would use. "Wow thanks mom...thank- you, thank- you, thank- you, thank- you." I cried happily jumping up down.

She just laughed. "Take care of it Nak...It belonged to your father."

"Yes mama," I said as I saluted her. She laughed again. "I shall honor it greatly, I'll kill hundreds of other evil demon just like dad!" I cried out happily. "I'll do it for you dad." I thought to myself.

"Come now it's almost time for dinner." my mom said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Alright!" I said loudly as I ran after her the sword hitting against my hip.

(End of flashback...End of p.o.v)

I stood there wondering how this bastard could stand there and lie to my face. Tears had started falling out of my eyes, they took the form of pearls as they rolled down my cheeks.

"Wow...look at that." Kuwabara said to Yusuke softly. "He cries pearls."

"Yea I saw."

"So it is true...Hiei is his father...but how?" he asked. Yusuke just shrugged.

"You can't be my father." he muttered again as the pearls fell to the floor. "You...can't...besides his name is Astral...and yours is Hiei."

"I lied to your mother about that...look it is very complicated to say clearly, but if you give me a chance to explain..."

"No! Shut up, you are not my father! You don't even smell...like...me?" a very familiar scent lingered in the air. It smelled like me but it had a slightly different smell. I stared at him and I can tell that he lifted some kind of barrier off his body...his true scent was released.

"You smell like me."

"Yes I know I was blocking it from you. I didn't want you to know, I was to ashamed to let you know...cause I had left. Your mother lied to you to cover for me."

"So... what Hiei...your like 400 years old or what?" Yusuke asked scratching his head.

"Come here you guys...I'll tell you everything." Kurama said as he lead them out of the room.

"How did you do it...how are you still alive?" Nak asked as he walked up in front of his father.

"It's a long story...I'll tell you that later."

"So your name is Hiei?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I lied to you. You know this is the first time I've actually got to see you. I left before you were born so I never got to look at you. You almost look like me."

He didn't know what to say...he saw his father for the first time a few days ago and he didn't even know it. He hugged his father tightly. "You have no idea how much I hate you." he said as more pearls fell from his eyes.

"Yes yes...I know." Hiei smiled slightly as a few pearls fell from his eyes also. He hugged his son back just as tight. " I 'hate' you as well."

Nak held onto the heart twice as hard.

Awwwwww...I liked the way that came out. Oh and the reason why I said 'hate' instead of 'love' is because it wouldn't sound right to CERTAIN people. Yes you know who you are. (Points to those people). N-ways...I hoped you liked it cause I did...and to think I wrote this in 2 hours...and yes that is a big deal to me...cause I never type a whole chapter in one day. Anyways...as always...REVIEW!


	14. Discontinued

1 I'm just saying this...but The 500 Year Old Sleep has been discontinued from the lack of reviews...so unless I get SOME more reviews for this story I will NOT continue. Sorry to those who actually read this sad excuse for a story...1000 apologizes.


	15. I'm so sorry!

I AM SOO SORRY. I didn't mean to react like that...you know with me saying that I was gonna cancel...I feel like such a heel and so selfish...me DEMANDING reviews like that. Please forgive me all of you...I have no excuse for acting like that. And thank you soooooooo much FoxWolfDemon...you do not have to review ALL the time the few you sent me is enough...and thank you bookworm0492 for yours...and to answer your question...I am a girl...so thank you all once again...and forgive me for what I did...;

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh

(In Gara's castle)

The minion had seen the moon collapse and fail, he slowly tried to make his way out of the room but was stopped when a sharp blade sank into the floor right in front of him barley missing him. "And where do you think you are going?"

He turned to look at his angered master expecting to get beaten or even worse killed, but to his surprise his master had a smirk on his face. He saw as Gara erupted into an evil laugh. "Did you see that, did you see what that boy did!"

"Yes master I did."

"It's amazing how on earth did he do it...how did he find a way to purify it?"

"I do not know sir...maybe the Elf maiden."

"No...I disposed of her right after she pinned him to the tree. It must of been his wench of a mother, but how on earth did she do it?" he stood there in thought pulling the sword out of the ground and scratching his head with it even. "MINION!"

"Y-y-yes s-sir." he stammered.

"Send a message to the Sprit World and tell them to get ready for the most confusing battle yet."

"Yes sir...anything else you want me to add?"

"Yes...tell them if they tell anyone outside the four Sprit Detectives...I'll kill the reincarnation of the Elf maiden and sign with love from me...now...GO!" the minion quickly ran out the room to send the message. "Prepare yourself Half-breed, your in for a rude awakening."

"So he went back in time and fell in love with some woman named Zee and he stays there for 3 years and has a son and is forced to come back to his normal time...your nuts you know that Kurama." Yusuke said as he leaned against the wall folding his arms across his chest.

"Nuts...but I'm saying the truth Yusuke...you believe me don't you Kuwabara?"

"Um...I guess...I mean you never lie about these kinds of thin.." he was cut short when Yusuke yelled in frustration.

"This is too damn confusing, and I don't just mean this thing with Hiei." he said messing his hair up.

"Calm down Urameshi,"

"No SHUT UP! Everything has been going horribly wrong ever since that Nak guy came!" he shouted. He was about to shout some more, but was stopped short when he got a hard hit to his face.

"What on earth are you shouting about dimwit!"

"Master Genkai?" Kurama questioned. Genkai had just appeared out of nowhere and whacked Yusuke startling him and Kuwabara.

"What ya do that for you old hag!" Yusuke shouted holding his cheek which just swelled up.

"I swear Yusuke all you do is complain and nag. No wonder bad things like this keep happening to you." she huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Anyways...I didn't just come her to knock some sense into you. All of you saw the glass moon out in sky right?"

They all nodded.

"Well the moon was made with a very powerful magic spell...and only Gara could do it."

"So he really has back hasn't he?" Kurama asked as he sat down on Yusuke's bed. Yusuke only yelled out again in frustration. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No...sadly there isn't a thing you three including Hiei, can do. This is all left up to the only person who can kill him."

"Nak?"

"Yes...he is the only one who can destroy him...him and the elf maiden Rosetta, but sadly she is of course gone."

"So why are you telling us you old bat? Why not tell our savior who's in the other room?"

"Because he is not to know any of this!"

"Why not?"

"Because this is all played out...it's like a story...were only the readers know and not the main character."

"This is so strange," Kuwabara stated. "I mean so it's like were just pawns in Nak's own make-believe story."

"Something like that...only it's not make-believe...this is very real."

"So...how do you know all this?"

"Because...Gara informed us...he sent a message saying that he was going to make this very complicated...and if we inform Nak...he's going to murder a certain someone who just tried to destroy herself."

"Kari."

Sorry that it's a little...blaugh XP...I wanted to put up something quick...and apparently weird and confusing...so sorry...I promise the NEXT chapter will be a hell of a lot better!...so have a good day and check out my other stories...and of course...REVIEW! (oh and forgive me once again for the way I acted...forgive me)


	16. Kiss and Rain

1 Hey you guys...ah I'm to tired and lazy to put something right here...so ENJOY!

(and sorry for the very late update...I wasn't allowed to use the com over the weekend for reasons unknown...no really I have no idea why my mom didn't let me use it...weird.)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

(Two days later)

(Nak's p.o.v.)

"_Why...why did you do it?" I shouted at him. My blood was burning madly inside, I was burning on pure anger and hate. Before me stood the bastard who murdered my mother before my eyes, I finally found him after all these years...and I was ready to put him out._

_He just smirked at me. "You want to know why, why I killed your mother and all those other people...out of sheer pleasure. I loved seeing them bleed and watching their innards drip and fall out of their bodies, and even better...I loved the sound your mother's neck made when I snapped it with my bare hands. Heh heh...it still sends shivers down my spine...I love it_." _he laughed as he licked his lips. "She tasted just as good too."_

_Those last words was what made the beast inside me erupt. My eyes turned black, my hair grew out longer then my body. My fangs grew sticking out my mouth and I was foaming like a rabid dog. Muscles bulged out tearing my clothes to pieces. From black my eyes turned yellow...like the full moon on it's most evil night. Claws came out six inch's longer. I was a monster controlled by anger. I turned and glared at him evilly. He just stood his ground._

(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!)

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I woke up with a start and shouted suddenly for no reason at all. "Wha..what happ.."

BEEP! BEEP! SMASH!

The alarm broke underneath my grasp (by itself in case Kieko asks ) "damn thing is so damn annoying...and why do I keep having that same damn dream!" I turned to look at the clock and of course it was broken...so I looked outside instead. I looked bright but not too bright...so I'd say maybe 11:00 in the moring...or 3:00 in the afternoon if it's cloudy outside...which it was. "Damn I hate it when I wake up this late." I perked my ears up listening for any sounds like for example someone walking around in the living room or kitchen...nothing...good I can sneak out the window. Since the incident with the moon I wasn't allowed outside now for some strange reason. I quickly put my clothes on and leapt out the window to go for a small walk, but I had to come back inside for a coat cause it started to rain like real hard.

(End of Nak's p.o.v...beginning of Kari's p.o.v)

"Sooooooooooooooooooo, BORED!" I shouted in my brain. Not only was I confined to my new room, but the tv wasn't showing anything new. "Stupid Kurama...I told him I wasn't going to run, but nooooo...I'm not trusted anymore just because I tried to kill myself." I thought as I punched the door and a red force field appeared when I hit it. When Kurama had showed me the room he also told me that they had to keep me here till the suicidal stuff passed. "I'm not suicidal...I'm not...I'm just sad." I slid down the wall and sat on the floor bringing my knees to my chest and cried into them. "Oh brother...I'm so sorry." as I was crying I heard a faint barking outside. I just got up unknowingly and walked to the window. When I looked outside I saw that it was raining kinda hard actually and... my little brother's dog was sitting there on the cold wet ground getting all wet and barking up to my window. I got so happy that I forgot the window was closed, so when I tried to stick my head out it I just banged it, smudging up the window. "Ow..."

When my eyes unblured I looked back out and saw Nak standing outside. He was wearing a long coat with a hood over his head. He was petting the dog on the head I could see him smiling as the dog licked his hand. My dog started barking at my window again, Nak looked up to see what was going on and saw me in the window. He waved to me smiling even more. I waved back to him smiling a bit. I turned my head away from the window for a quick second not wanting him to see my blushing face. When I turned back I saw that he was gone also along with the dog. "Huh...where did he go?" I asked myself scratching my head. At that moment I heard the door open and a loud barking. When I turned around I was thrown back when something had jumped into my arms and I felt a hot slipperily tongue run up and down my face. Nak was standing there in the middle of the doorway laughing. 'How the hell did he get in?' I asked myself as I pushed the crazy dog off of me. 'Kurama told me that only he and "certain" other people could come in...or open the door for that matter. I guess Nak was one of them'

"Hey how's it going Kari?" he asked me smiling still. He was still wearing his coat even though he was like soaking wet.

(Just so ya'll know they fell in love right when they saw each other...I hate doing those building romances that take like 50 chapters to get to their first kiss...god those are so annoying...anyways...continuing now...sorry to waste your time.)

"Nak why don't you take your coat off you must be cold." I told him. I walked over to him to help him with his coat, but he just backed away from me.

(End of p.o.v.)

Nak had backed away because the hood that was attached to his jacket was covering his ears, and people in this time aren't used to that (or so Kurama told him)

"Nak I'm not going to hurt you." she told him as she tried once again to grab his jacket, but he just moved again.

"No it's fine I'm not cold at all, it's alright."

"Well alright, but your still dripping water on the floor and this isn't my apartment you know."

"Then I guess I'll leave."

"No wait Nak...don't go..wait!"

"Bye!" he told her waving to her as he made his way to the door he didn't see the dog sitting in front of it so he tripped over him.

"ARFFF!" (Stupid dog)

"Ahh...what the hell?"

"Nak watch it!" she shouted to him. When he tripped she grabbed his arm hoping to stop him, but he just ended up bringing her down with him. She fell on top of him and he 'almost' fell on top of the dog...(stupid dog).

"Are you ok...Kari?" he didn't realize that she had fallen right on top of him. He of course blushed madly, he might be strong and is able to charm girls easily, but when it comes to this actual contact...he was nothing but a scared little person.

"Nak are you ok?" Kari asked him looking at his red face confused.

"Yeah I'm fine...perfectly fine." he lied. Kari was the kind of girl who loved to tease people anyway she could, and she hadn't done it in a long time..so now was her chance.

"Are you sure?" she asked him slowly as she lied on top of him looking into his eyes. She even blushed herself when she saw her reflection in them.

"Um..yes...I a-am. So you mind getting off?" he stared right back into her eyes and for some reason lost the blush he carried on his face. They just looked at each other. Kari blushed when he looked right back at her, he was carrying a calm warm face something that she hadn't seen in a long time. When Nak saw her expression change from seductive to caring and shyness, he had to blush again. He could feel himself melt under her gaze.

"Nak..."

"Kari..." they whispered each other's name before they both moved in for a kiss. Her soft lips against his tasted better then he would of ever expected. He wrapped his arms around her waist getting her wet with his soaked sleeves, but she didn't care. She was into the kiss as much as he was and wasn't about to let it go just because she got a little wet. She fidgeted though when she felt his tongue press against her lips hoping for passage, but she accepted and it deepened the kiss even further and made it more passionate. Things could of gotten farther if Kari hadn't removed Nak's hood so she could run her hands through his soft hair. When she touched his ear's she moved back away from him and looked at it pulling it a bit.

"Nak...what is th..." she didn't get a chance to finsh. Nak had suddenly pushed her off and stood up quickly pulling the hood over his head and covering his eyes with his hair.

"K-Kari..I'm sorry you had to see that...I have to go." he opened the door and walked outside quickly his voice sounded scared ashamed actually.

"Nak wait I'm sorry!" she shouted to him she tried to open the door but the field came up blocking her. "NO! No, damnit." she ran to the window and tried to open it, but the same damn field came up. She could she him walking down the sidewalk with the rain falling even harder.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" she cried as she slid down the wall sitting on the floor. 'Nak...I'm that way too.' she thought. She moved her hair behind her ear and her human ear grew a point. 'I am also not human.' she started crying again. Her dog who was named Felix moved up close to her snuggling up beside her comforting her.

(Nak's p.o.v.)

"Damn I'm so stupid!" I scolded myself while I walked in the rain. 'First chance I get with a true love (that I know is true this time) and I blow it with my stupid, stupid ears.' I just kept getting mad at myself and ignoring my surroundings. I should have paid attention. An arrow came out of nowhere and it struck me right in the shoulder. I winced at the pain, I was used to unexpected pain. I brought my claws out and looked around trying to smell or hear anything or one that was nearby, but all I could hear was the rain. I looked at my arm and saw a note tied to the arrow. I tried to grab it, but the pain was too much. "Shit...now I'm going to have to ask the guys to help me out...damn they are going to be so mad at me." I whispered to myself as I walked back to the apartment. Good thing noone else was outside at this time cause I sure wasn't a pretty site.

I'm going to end it there cause my shoulder is like also hurting real bad...well I hope you guys liked this chapter...it's like about time I got that kiss out...even though it was kinda rushed. So get mad at me if you want...oh and send ideas if you got any...and also I had put up a bloopers reel for the show...but it was taken off in half an hour cause someone reported me...damn them...so I'm going to put them on this chapter I hope you guys don't mind...well...enjoy...oh and of course...REVIEW!

(Scene at Suzaku's castle where they try to get Yusuke into the tower)

Yusuke: you better not blow this Kuwabara!

Kuwabara: don't worry I'm like an ox!

(They run and create their own little tower, Yusuke jumps off Hiei's back to the window...misses)

Yusuke: shit!

(Falls ontop of them all)

Directior: CUT! That was the third take come on Yusuke do it right!

Yusuke:(grumbles)

(Random scene)

Yusuke (shouting at Kuwabara): oh yea well...um...uh..hold on.

Kuwabara: forgot didn't you?

Yusuke: no I got it...almost there...nah I lost it.

(Everyone groans)

(Another random scene)

Yusuke: SPRIT GUN!

(Pikachu appears and shots out a lighting bolt)

Yusuke: what the?

Director: CUT! alright who let the Pokemon in here?

Ash: oops sorry he got away from me. (Picks up Pikachu and leaves)

Director: I hate being next to the Pokemon studio

Hiei: don't we all

(Everyone nods)

(Pranks that are played on the set)

Yusuke: yea hold up I just have to throw this away!

(Walks up to trash can...opens up lid...Kuwabara pops out)

Kuwabara: (roars loudly)

Yusuke: EEEEKKKKKK!

Kuwabara: (laughing real hard) HA! You scream like a girl.

(Everyone on set laughs...Yusuke tackles Kuwabara)

(Random scene)

Yusuke: hold on Kuwabara...I'll save you!

(Runs and trips over Puu)

Puu: PUU!

Yusuke: god dammit Puu!

(Random scene)

Yusuke: well you know what!

Kuwabara: what!

Yusuke:...

Kuwabara: well...

Director: mess this up Yusuke and your fired!

Yusuke:...uh...IT'S MATING SEASON! So hurry up and find a mate now! (Sweat drops)

Director: Yusukeeeee...(growls)

Kuwabara: uh...r-really...I thought it was duck season...(winks to Yusuke)

Yusuke: (catches on) no wait...it's wabbit season!

Kuwabara: Duck season!

Yusuke: Wabbit season!

Kuwabara: Duck season!

Yusuke: Wabbit season!

Botan: I thought it was Baseball season!

(Kuwa and Yus just stare at her)

Yusuke: ok I'll go with that.

Kuwabara: alright! Now lets go play!

(All three of them leave...leaving only Kurama, Hiei and a very angry director)

Hiei: well that was idiotic

Kurama: yes, but humorous

(Just a break after a bit of shooting)

Kurama: I wonder how Yusuke knew that it was mating season

Hiei: it is?

Kurama: yup. I thought you would've known.

Hiei: well I haven't felt anything so... it probably doesn't effect me

Kurama: yea right remember that girl back in...

Hiei: shut up Kurama! What did I tell you about bringing that up?

Kurama: not to

Hiei: exactly. I don't even know how you found that out. Cause I keep my sex-life very secret

(Yusuke...who was listening in comes out from behind them)

Yusuke: (shouts out loudly) so what's this I hear about Hiei's SEX-LIFE!

(Everyone turns and stares at the two demons)

Kurama and Hiei: (sweat drop and turn red)

(Random scene)

Yusuke: you know what I like about you

Kuwabara: what, what do you like about me?

Yusuke: not a god damn thing! (Laughs at his own joke)

Kuwabara: (sigh)

(Beginning of the series...where Yusuke is still dead)

Yusuke: WHAT? What do you mean my death had no purpose?

Botan: well we had no idea that you would actually give up your life for another...so it was unexpected.

Yusuke: well I think...SNAP! (the wire that was keeping him floating in the air breaks)

Yusuke: SHIT!

(Falls forward, but is left hanging upside down)

Yusuke: AH! Someone help! I hate heights!

(Entire crew laughs)

Hoped you liked it...REVIEW!


	17. Author's Reason

Hello this is kitsune-cub filling in for THEBLACK-SHADOW390.

Zee has hired me to inform the readers that she is having difficulties with her computer. Therefore she cannot update on any of her stories for the time being. She would like to apologize for the lack of updates and has concluded that it is her computer's fault.

She states that as soon as things get back on track she will present you with a great chapter. Again she apologizes and wishes for your forgiveness. Until next time...

Kit...


End file.
